


puppy cat love

by kukkungi (skychromatic)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Changkyun centric, Eventual Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, adding tags as I go, author warns beforehand for the slow update, but it's not that angsty i swear, daily monsta x just with an addition of changkyun having ears and tails, first time writing monsta x, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/kukkungi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if changkyun didn't realized it soon, he would've gotten out from the dorm without much thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> so, hello! 
> 
> welp, this is the result of me staring at changkyun with cat ears too much and loving his nickname from hoseok (if you guys already noticed about my name).  
> i am new to this fandom but it saddens me to see only a few writings about them, and about changkyun (especially in cat/dog ears)  
> so i have taken it upon myself to write about them. 
> 
> warnings: this may seem a little ooc? because i'm still not used to their personality and all.  
> so if there are some of them that are way ooc just comment or tell me.  
> but tbh many comment and kudoos will be appreciated.

if changkyun didn't realized it soon, he would've gotten out from the dorm without much thought. but luckily he did, that's why he was here now, alone in the locked bathroom looking at the foreign reflection in something akin to horror. he breathed in and out almost rapidly but apart from that, the room was filled with silence. then he heard a muffled sound from the outside room, indicating that the others were awake.

he feels the churning inside his stomach growl from the mere sight and what alert him more was the movement on top of his head, ears like canine practically twitching in attention the same as his anxious emotion. changkyun wanted scream out loud but that’s probably not a smart move for the time being. in much horror as well, he feels a swish from the back of his butt as a soft flurry tail came into view from the mirror. he feels so light headed, confused and half out of his mind after finding some strange things that were like his own body attached on him.

what was he now? some part of mutant half dog cat-half human? did he drink some weird shit yesterday?

the only thing he was glad that morning was that the member hasn’t find him yet and was still half asleep so he easily sprint off to the bathroom in a fake emergency of needing to pee. after taking a deep calming breath, he pulls out an abandoned hoodie (probably minhyuk's doing) from around the corner of the room and tucks in his tail inside his long sweat pants before washing his face and praying to whatever had happened to him to stop or to wake up immediately from this strange dream if it was a dream (sadly it’s not).

a knock startled him, followed by a muffled _hurry up_ from probably jooheon and he braces himself to get out from the bathroom without being noticed by the other. he ducks his head down and stares permanently at the ground, slipping passed by the other members towards his shared room with fast stride, hoping none would question him for the strange behavior (he was strange already so this wouldn’t faze them, would it?). but just as he was walking past the hallway, someone tugs his hand back and he was put off balance before he could even notice who the person was.

changkyun fell with a soft thud, probably wouldn’t hurt that much. but the thing was, the impact to the floor was cushioned with his tail that’s in between his butt and the solid floor, which, apparently was a very bad thing. the pain was beyond what he thought, it was like a kick in the _balls_ but far worse and his back was screaming with pain like a heavy bat was struck on it. the youngster couldn’t help the small whimper that escapes his lips and rolls to the side, the hoodie that clads his head fluttering back to reveal his canine ears.

“whoa changkyun are you okay-

“hyung what did you do-

“i didn’t do--! oh god, changkyun you all right?” the person who pulls him hovers around him, hands ready to reach for the younger but then stops his movements not seconds after. changkyun himself realized that he made a big mistake, hastily pulling up the hood back but the person-hoseok hyung- yanks it back and the ear twitches on top of the younger’s head.

for a moment, changkyun was afraid with the stare that the elder gives, eyes wide but with nothing he could read, a mixed emotion ran through the brown orbs and it made him wants to run away or buried deep onto the ground. he feels a prick from behind his eyes as tears were starting to swell and that seems to make hoseok snaps back to the present.

with gentle hands changkyun was being pulled up around the waist, standing up straight. changkyun groans at the sting around his back, slumping down to rest his head on hoseok’s shoulder and practically giving his whole body weight for the elder to hold up. sensing that the younger couldn’t stand up himself, he carries him towards the main couch, sitting beside him while the other members that were around followed them.

“so.. ?” hyunwoo finished poorly around his sentence to break the tensed silence while his eyes never leaving the youngest for one bit, seeing him tensed up from his words. joohoen moves towards the empty spot beside changkyun, sitting closer to the maknae with encouraging smile and that’s when changkyun relaxes a little.

“honestly, i’m just as confused as you guys” changkyun sighs, finally giving in the fact that the members all knows his little trouble.

“what is that?” minhyuk trudges across the room to reach the ear that was flat on changkyun’s hair, settling down on the floor in front of the maknae and carefully brushing his fingers on the black fur that made changkyun tensed up. but after the second touch, without much self-restraint he leaned on the touch, as if asking to be petted.

normally, changkyun was used to the touch the members gave and usually, he would let them be or sometimes pulls away from it. but it was different this time, it’s like his body automatically craves the touch, leaning more to minhyuk’s hand as the elder began to pet the maknae gently. a deep rumble of purr wracks his chest in surprise and he stares wide eyed at the ground before a blush crept on his cheeks.

what the hell was wrong with him?

“are you gonna turn into a _cat_ after this? or dog? which is it?” jooheon suddenly shuffles near the younger from the couch beside him, brushing his hand on the other ear that minhyuk didn’t pet. changkyun’s eyes fluttered to a close, his body relaxing which was a contrast to what he should be feeling right now. but the movement on top of his head was really nice and the rumbles on his chest didn’t stop from letting a soft purr fills the room. he should’ve been embarrassed but minhyuk and jooheon were the ones that did this to him, and he really didn’t have the answer to any of the question.

soon, hyungwon and kihyun emerge from their respective room, bewildered. it’s a strange sight, seeing a (cat? dog?) changkyun being petted by jooheon and minhyuk while the two eldest looked at them with a fond smile but confused eyes. kihyun was the first to shuffle towards changkyun, nudging minhyuk that kneeled in front of changkyun to give him some space, reaching to touch the strange thing on top of the maknae’s head.

“are this real?” kihyun voices out the other’s question, pulling the maknae out from the trance he was in before he gets a hum in reply. the maknae leans in the touch some more but then he feels a tug behind his tail, didn’t know since when it was out from his sweatpants but it’s too hard and it hurts, so he growls while turning his head to hoseok. the elder smiles meekly before letting go of the soft black fur.

“sorry, it’s too fluffy to ignore” the elder pat changkyun’s head in apology as he stares the long tail swirling behind the maknae.

“so what now?” hyungwon settles down beside minhyuk that sat on the floor, his long limbs easily reaching out to touch the canine ears which he thinks more resembles a cat, the once disturbed changkyun melts towards the soft pet upon his head once more. changkyun quietly frowns though, confused of how to handle the situation and he was glad that he was on a momentary hiatus because of his foot.

deep down inside, he was very much scared. nothing happens without explanation, but what can he do if there’s really no single reason that he ended up like this and no indication of how to turn back normal. just thinking about it and the fact that it could be a permanent thing made a shiver ran through his body. he shook the thoughts out when he noticed how worried the others were. they all look confused and concerned and changkyun let out a soft sigh before he look towards the other members with the same indifferent face he has.

“don’t you guys have an early schedule or something? don’t worry about me and go get ready, i’ll figure this out for the time being”

jooheon frown from beside him, “but-

just before jooheon even need to finish the sentence, their manager comes in the living room with a loud thud; dropping the plastic bag that he bought earlier for their morning breakfast. the others stared at him with worry eyes, waiting to what will the manager hyung will say. their manager gapes his mouth, dumbfounded.

“what the hell happened to changkyunie?”


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changkyun sigh for the hundredth time that afternoon.

changkyun sighs for the hundredth time that afternoon. he’s sprawled on the couch he was left from this morning, unmoved since the incident. their manager took the new changkyun surprisingly well and without much discussion, ushered the other to move along for their next schedule. the only thing the manager said was that he wasn’t allowed to step out from the dorm, not like he would do it anyway.

he didn’t feel too disturbed by the new change. sure he was still startled when _his_ tail when it accidentally thumps on a table (and shit did it hurt), or his hearing that seems to be more sharper than before (those neighbor down the hall are a healthy couple). but all in all, it didn’t feel any different than any of his norm and in honesty, he feels thoroughly relaxed, almost like a cat.

he lets out a yawn and stretched his limbs across the couch. now he was on his stomach, dangling his long black tail until it sweeps on the floor, hands stretched upwards beside his head, feeling every inch of his body relaxing with each passing minute, eyelids fluttering to a close. maybe he’ll take a quick nap.

\--

he woke up to the feeling of someone tugging his tail. in one quick move, his tail swats off the hand that tugs it, curling around his own body as he turns his head to see hoseok smiling to him. _again_.

“hyung stop doing that” changkyun mumbles in his half asleep state, rolling around the couch until he faces out to see the other’s filling the living room. they all were dressed in casual clothes, that means they already arrived home earlier without waking him up, well, not until hoseok decided to tug his tail anyway.

hyunwoo has a towel on his head, still standing at the edge of the room as hyungwon passes by with a fond smile. when he was near him, the elder pets down his bed hair before he flops down on the hard floor. jooheon came in soon after, standing near the edge of the couch with a small smile while minhyuk and kihyun steps towards him. both of them sat on the floor with a smile that has changkyun recoils from his spot, a little more alert, a little more anxious. a smiling kihyun and minhyuk were up to no good, he could almost feel it.

minhyuk pulls something from behind his back and shoves it in front of his face. at first he didn’t understand what it was, too close to his face to recognize it, but soon after minhyuk pulled back his hand, he notice the material immediately. it’s the same choker that hoseok used at times if the stylist told him to, but they themselves didn’t have one. he was dumbfounded, but he supposes he should expect this from minyuk and kihyun of all people.

“look kukkungi! we got you this” minyuk said gleefully while kihyun nods beside him. changkyun only rolls his eyes before he sat up on the couch.

“do i even need to ask you why” changkyun sighs before he lets them do as they please. minhyuk shuffles closer to put the choker around him with one swift move while kihyun looks at them, still beaming his devious smile. he hums when hoseok decided to flop down beside him and slid his hand on changkyun’s head, petting the black fur of an ear gently. when minhyuk was done, he sat back on the floor with a proud smile on his face.

“so? how do i look?” changkyun muses when he saw every member’s eyes on him, half joking around them because he found this all amusing as well.

“like that cosplay boy in japan” jooheon says, “but way more cuter”. changkyun couldn't help but chuckle at that, walking his way towards the elder just to fist bump him. casually, jooheon caught changkyun's wrist when the younger wanted to step back and pulls him into a semi hug. the elder tighten his grip around changkyun’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder before mumbling something the younger didn’t heard.

"so have you figured it out?" jooheon said again after he pulls back slightly from changkyun’s shoulder and the maknae froze on spot. he could feel the others looks at him intently because of that, so he hides his face on the crook of jooheon's neck. he shakes his head slowly, frowning to himself at how useless his answer was. jooheon tighten his grip around changkyun's waist, as if to say that _it's okay_ and changkyun nuzzle on his neck before he pushes away from the elder to look at the other members.

seeing them again after the day’s schedule makes them look more tired and changkyun suddenly feels guilty. he already caused so much trouble with his injured foot but now he added the problem again and made them all worry throughout the day. all day long, he honestly tried everything that he thinks it could’ve work on changing him back but it hadn’t. and the more he thinks about it, the more it didn't make sense.

he’s so afraid of it being permanent, of what would become of him with this situation that he started thinking of the worst. what will his mom and dad say, what would the company say, will they kick him out of the group, will he-

a tug on his wrist made him stop on his thoughts, focusing on his surrounding and it’s just then that he realized jooheon has already pulled him to their shared bedroom, minyhuk passed by to jump in his own bed and he didn’t even notice his own body moving until he got there. changkyun focuses on the elder again, tilting his head to the side in question. jooheon only smiled at him, all dimples and curvy crescent eye as he lays on his own bunk bed, never letting changkyun’s wrist go.

“c’mon, lets sleep” jooheon says. changkyun raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t get to his own bed with the elder still holding his wrist. just when he wanted to asked, jooheon pulls changkyun down to lay beside him. changkyun yelps in surprise, accidentally bumping his tail ( _its always the tail_ , he grumbles internally) on the side of the frame bed and a whimper follows through soon after.

he hears jooheon laughing slightly before petting his tail and changkyun sigh softly at how soothing the touch feels. with a moment passed they only lay on the bed, both not sleeping but also not speaking to each other. jooheon was the first to break the silent, pulling changkyun’s hand to make him closer and when the younger shuffles, the elder’s arms came around his waist immediately.

jooheon bumps his own nose with changkyun’s, speaking softly “i know what you’re thinking, don’t think i wouldn’t notice” and with that, changkyun finally let out a heavy sigh before moving his head to lay on jooheon’s chest, letting himself being cuddled. he should’ve known that jooheon won’t let this slip by and changkyun really can’t hide his thoughts from him either. it’s like he knows changkyun better than he does himself and he’s thankful as he was afraid sometimes by how much the elder sees through him.

“it’s just- i’m scared” he fiddles with the elder’s shirt as he finally voices out his fear. the silent wraps around them soon after, changkyun was still tensing up after the confrontation and he could only guess that jooheon’s probably frowning at him. he didn’t even realized that his ears was flat on his head before he feels jooheon soft touch on it. the rapper only glided across the soft fur as a thought appeared on his head but he brushes it off soon after.

“hey, _we’ll_ figure this out” jooheon brushes the ears before it trails down to cup changkyun’s cheek and pulls him up to look at him. changkyun blushes slightly at the action and let a small smile bloom on his face each time as the elder reassure him over and over while littering small kisses around the younger’s face. soon he giggles when jooheon still kisses him over and over, stopping the elder with a soft push on his chest. he buries his head on jooheon’s chest as he wraps his arms around his waist, feeling the elder rest his head on top of his own, patting his back in reassuring patterns.

“thanks hyung” changkyun mumbles quietly before he lets the soft breathing and patting on his back lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for chapter 2!!! i can't believe i actually posted this one.. hahaha.. i'm actually not sure on how this will go and i'm still doubting myself about a lot of stuffs (who am i kidding, i doubt myself all the time) but at least there's a progress in it.
> 
> any suggestion on the main pairings tho? or would it be better if its all platonic?? comment me which is better!!!
> 
> thankyou for reading this till the end <3 hugs and kisses to all the comments and kudoos.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a week since cat changkyun had happened and he was more than a little frustrated about it.

it’s been a week since cat (they had established this after the long argument between minhyuk and hyungwon about how _his tail is too fluffy to be called a dog minhyuk_ ) changkyun had happened and he was more than a little frustrated about it. not because he feels uncomfortable with it, he was an expert on avoiding every solid surface with his tail now (except for avoiding hoseok, it can’t be helped if the elder always pulls it every time he’s near). but there’s one person that tend to avoid him at all cost when he’s in the room and the said person was currently standing at the edge of the kitchen as changkyun enters to get a cup of water.

“.. oh, h- hi changkyun. you sleep well today?” hyunwoo stumbles at his words, backing up till his back hits the wall discreetly but changkyun noticed. it would’ve been a lie if it doesn’t hurt to see the elder like that towards him. changkyun frowns, unconsciously shifting his tail down and ears flatten on his head. he shuffles on his spot while he sees hyunwoo trying to slip past him in one way or another.

the first time he did avoid changkyun was understandable and he didn’t blame him, who wouldn’t be surprised finding a person with real ears and tail attached to them like it’s their own body. it’s only a normal reaction and changkyun had been very considerate to avoid the elder as well. beside, the other member’s said he just needed time. but it’s already been a week and it’s becoming more obvious that hyunwoo has a problem with it. the other must’ve noticed that too, because every time hyunwoo avoids changkyun like a plague, they all shared a look that has changkyun feeling more dejected than he was before.

“hyung-” changkyun mumbles softly to catch hyunwoo’s attention, successfully doing so. but before he could finish anything he intend to say, hyunwoo mumbles something under his breath and he slips passed the younger with lightning speed. through all that, changkyun only blinks around the now empty kitchen. there’s a minute passed with changkyun only looking at the ground that hyunwoo once stood before he sighs heavily, dropping his gaze in defeat.

minhyuk pulls him out of his daze with a soft touch on his shoulder, smiling apologetically even when it’s not anyone’s fault that hyunwoo acted like that. the elder must’ve seen hyunwoo sprint off as the leader leaves him behind.

“don’t think about it too much kyunie” his voice was soft, calming, but there’s a slight waver in it that changkyun noticed so he only nods slightly, even if he doesn’t believe it. changkyun let out sigh in content once minhyuk started petting his head, running his slim fingers around the black fur of his ear and rubs it in between his fingers. as strange as it sounds, he like it when they pet his ears, it makes his body thoroughly relaxed by how soft and loving their touches were. he didn’t even realized his own body moving towards the elder, curling under minhyuk’s open arm, nudging his head closer to the hand and resting his body on the elder’s own.  minhyuk chuckles at how adorable changkyun was being, wrapping his arm more tightly around changkyun’s waist while still petting him.

they stay like that for a couple of minutes, basking on each other’s warmth, cuddling inside the kitchen. then just like that changkyun moves back and shoot the elder a warm smile, detaching himself from the comfort and goes on to get his needed drink.

\--

maybe hyunwoo hates him, that’s probably it.

it’s human instinct give or take, humans tend to avoid things that are _different_. while avoidance was one of the action, hatred was also one of the options that people tend to do as well, building up as the time passes, the gnawing feeling of hating the things that are not acceptable in normal terms. beside, it’s not the first time he’s been ignored by the elder (and the other as well) it wouldn’t be any different now.

he was alone again inside the dorm, tangling himself on the couch with the blanket he took from his own bed, snuggling around as he waits for the others to came back from the schedules. its their last week of promotion and it will be hectic to say the least. changkyun misses being a part of that, misses being busy from all the packed up promotion or the unrelenting dance practice, but it was much better than leaving himself alone with his own thoughts. changkyun still overthink a lot, remembering the past a tad too much and it’s not good, he knows it. just that it’s harder not to think about it when there’s a certain member acting the way he used to before. _it still hurts_ , changkyun thinks.

he buries himself on the warmth of his own blanket, intended to shut his thoughts off when he hears footstep echoes inside the dorm. he lay still on the couch, all snuggled up as he stares that same person who was avoiding him entered the room and his trails of thoughts came back at full force. hyunwoo stop dead on his track, staring at the maknae with wavering eyes that makes changkyun heart drops and aches a little.

the room feels a bit more colder than usual and nothing about it seems to make things better, not even the small forced smile that the leader gave him to hide the intention of running away that he will definitely do eventually. changkyun opted on staying still and quiet, burying his face till only his eyes that shows, the blanket cocoon wraps itself around his body in a tight wrap as some sort of protection, covering his ears as well as his tail in hopes that maybe it will ease the hatred from hyunwoo.

and just like that, hyunwoo stuttered something that changkyun didn’t hear before the leader turns on his heels towards his own room, leaving the younger with thoughts that soon will haunt him until dawn.

\--

changkyun gasps when he feels a heavy pressure surrounding him. he thought it was only a dream but the pressure gets heavier with each passing second and he could faintly hear a whine. he open his eyes, realizing that minhyuk was currently trying to kill him. the elder was on top of his body, squishing the life out of him. changkyun grunts louder and wriggle his body around. he tries to swat off the elder with his tail that poked out from the blanket but at his delirious state, his tail only limps around and fell back to his side. minhyuk only laugh at the attempt, letting his whole weight crush the younger, wrapping both of his arms around the cocoon blanket that still wraps changkyun’s body in a tight protection.

it turns out, changkyun had fallen asleep on the couch, too much lost into his thoughts that he didn’t even realized he already drifted off into wonderland while still being in the living room. changkyun grumbles around his blanket that was covering his mouth which in return makes minhyuk hum in question. he pokes out his head from the blanket to finally talk properly.

“get off hyung” changkyun wheezes out. just then he hears someone’s footstep coming inside the room. his ear twitches towards the sound, turning his head around to see that, it’s hyunwoo, mindlessly walking around, rubbing his bare chest while he yawns. it seems that hyunwoo wasn’t fully aware or even awake to notice his surrounding as he steps closer towards the couch, _towards changkyun_. dread fills changkyun’s head before he even realized that minhyuk was looking intently at him.

honestly he was still hung up on how hyunwoo _probably_ hates him and he was afraid to face the elder. he wasn’t prepared on being back to the way it was before, back when hyunwoo was so cold towards him, _too cold_. changkyun’s ear came flat on his head as his tail cowers around his cocoon blanket. he shifted uncomfortably around the couch, trying to flee before the leader could do that himself, because it hurt less if he’s the one that goes up and leave. at least that’s what he convince himself to feel.

his effort was futile though, as minhyuk still pins him on the couch, clearing his throat in attempt to get hyunwoo’s attention.

“morning hyung” minhyuk chirps, sounding far too happy for changkyun’s liking, smiling at the sleepy leader that was now, standing inches from changkyun. the younger takes a deep breath, staying as still as possible, hoping that by not moving, it would make him invisible. but his hope crumbles when hyunwoo, in his delirious state, still walks towards them until he bumps the couch. the leader stumbles on top of minhyuk, pulling a loud grunt from changkyun because now he was sure he couldn’t breathe at all. changkyun struggle to poke his head out, letting his tail out from the pile of blanket and swat hyunwoo harshly.

the leader freeze from his own grunt that was going to slip by his mouth, holding back a breath as he just felt a soft brush of fur on his back. hyunwoo whips his head fast to see what was underneath him and his eyes widen when it lands on changkyun’s own. just as quick as the leader fell, he gets up straight to stand in front of them, eyes still wide and there’s a hint of something, but changkyun didn’t see that because he opted on burying his face around the blanket again, not so gracefully hiding his poked out ears and tail behind it. maybe that will ease hyunwoo’s hate towards him.

changkyun also didn’t see how minhyuk frowned down at his action, nor the glare that the blonde shoot at hyunwoo and the way hyunwoo flinched under the harsh stare. changkyun didn’t even notice the way minhyuk slowly untangles himself from crushing the younger only to wrap him in a protective hug. changkyun only notice how his plaguing mind swirl into the darkest part of his memory again, just like last night.

he will always remember the way they look at him when he first entered the room, piercing eyes that was directed to him with so much hatred that changkyun couldn’t even make an eye contact, staring at the ground instead to ease his nerve. and when they arrived at the dorm -the place where he would stay from that moment on- it felt cold and unwelcomed.  changkyun only stands around the edge of the room as he sees the other rush inside without sparing him a glance, in search of their other friends that got eliminated from the survival program.

it’s a struggle for changkyun, to remind himself that the people that got eliminated was not his fault because it really wasn’t. though it certainly felt like it’s his with how the other always look at him. with each passing time, their attitude towards him was even worse, more harsher than the first even though they seem close on camera. the others had talked amongst themselves when they thought he didn’t hear them (or maybe they were hoping changkyun would overhear them, and he did).

_“i hate him, i’m never going to talk to him”_

_“i don’t even want to be his friend”_

_“why is the freeloader still here”_

_“hey, do you think he could hear us?”_

_“then we don’t need to tell him twice to fuck off”_

he remembers how those words pierce through his heart deep, leaving him breathless every night, feeling suffocated from it that he would often slips out from the dorm just to try get some space to breath, or to cry. without the other noticing, he would get up, tuck in his black hoodie and ripped jeans as always, walking towards the open air, seeing the star twinkling in the darkness that seems lonely, just like him. the tears from behind his eyelids falls freely, damping his cheeks, filling the silent air with a small whimper that he couldn’t hold back at times.

"hyung" minhyuk voice brought changkyun back to the present. hyunwoo hums uncertainly towards the blonde, looking anywhere but the harsh stare that was given towards him. he shifted on spot while looking at the lump of changkyun instead, a stab of guilt surrounds him when he remembers the sad brown eyes looking at him every time he ran away.

minuyuk must’ve notice the guilt because his stare soften and slowly he untangles himself from changkyun. he steps in closer to hyunwoo and the leader gaze flicker back to him, sadness written all over his eyes. it makes minhyuk's heart ache seeing him looking sad, but he was more worried about changkyun. with each passing day, the maknae was getting more quieter each time hyunwoo avoided him and that’s not a good sign.

it’s one thing if changkyun became sad, but it’s worse if he became quiet. because that means changkyun would be back to the changkyun before. back when they were wrongly venting their anger towards the maknae, where they ignored his existence for almost half a year before they realized how fucked up and mean they were being. when each of them found out that the maknae cried himself to sleep each time they were being especially harsh, when they noticed how changkyun would pull back and put his favorite indifference face. when he became quiet. they only realized it when jooheon had burst out his anger towards them about how an immature child and a jerk they were being.

"hyung do you..." minhyuk asked slowly, voice almost unheard by hyunwoo before he whisper a little louder, "do you hate _it_?"

abruptly, before hyunwoo could respond, changkyun stands on his feet, face distraught as he stares hyunwoo with tear filled eye. the sight was shocking to both of the elder that they stay quiet for a second before minhyuk moves. unconsciously changkyun whimpered when minuyuk tried to get closer to him, ears flattening on his messy hair as his tail wraps around his own waist. he mumbles something softly before sprinting out from the room, a slam of the door was heard and both of the elder couldn’t move at all now.

not moments later hoseok pops his head to see hyunwoo and minhyuk standing motionless inside the living room. he clears his throat and ask "who's going out from the dorm this early in the morning?"

"what? who's going out?" minhyuk chokes out his question, _no way_.

"yeah, the front door is wide open, i thought that either of you seen anyone sprinting off somewhere"

"no, changkyun!" hyunwoo moves fast as he scream, already in front of the open door before anyone could process what happened. minhyuk was confused for a while before it dawned to him about what just happened, horror replaced his confusion and he snaps from his trance, striding towards hoseok, grabbing the confused boy's shoulder and shaking it slightly.

"hyung go wake the others! we need to find changkyun before anyone finds him" and hoseok stood still, it’s still too early in the morning for his brain to work properly, he needed a second to understand minhyuk’s frantic screaming, seeing the other was making him panic himself even though he still didn’t understand what was going on. with a frustrated huff minhyuk leaves him be at the middle of the living room, knowing far too well that hoseok was still out of it and was confused. that’s when hoseok finally realized something, eyes filling with the same fear that minhyuk holds while he gapes his mouth, whipping his head towards the door that minhyuk had disappeared to.

"changkyun ran off?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's a new chapter! this is longer than my usual chapter so i hope it redeems the time i didn't post anything <3
> 
> so first of all, i'm sorry (not really) for the sudden angst! blame my self for watching no mercy again but what can i say, changkyun is too precious for me and i have a tendency to do this to my own bias.  
> i missed a lot and i know i'm super slow! i'm also sorry for that, it's just that i'm now working and life is just not that easy for me lately (not that its important anyway).  
> i've been struggling on continuing this a lot. but i still read all of the comments and all of the other new monsta x fic (and they are all amazing compared to the crap that i write) anyway i'm not sure of what time i'm going to update this again, but i will. 
> 
> this is the most longest author note that i've written so bear with me guys!  
> i hope you still like cat changkyun! (yes you guys heard hyungwon, his tail is too fluffy to be called a dog)


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon glances on his watch and sees the clock ticking towards 8 o’clock and his heart thump a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a heads up warning: 
> 
> please check the additional tags again because i've changed and added a new tag. it's a warning for what you will read in this chapter.

“hyung did you find him?” jooheon said with a pant. his voice was desperate and irritated, which was acceptable because who wouldn’t be upset waking up at 6am on a free schedule day, to join an impromptu search party to find changkyun. _especially_ hearing that the latter was gone. he remembers being awaken by minhyuk and hearing his short explanation about the event between the eldest and the youngest. now as he was searching, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to find hyunwoo first to kick his ass or to find changkyun to protect him from harm’s way.  

“no i haven’t” kihyun’s voice came in a muffled short pant, indicating he was taking the phone while speed walking or probably running. jooheon glances on his watch and sees the clock ticking towards 8 o’clock and his heart thump a little faster. this was not good, they’re really running out of time. the neighborhood was a quiet place and usually on a weekend like this, not much people take a stroll around this early in the morning, but they still won’t take any chances.

“i’m going to double check the alley around the west area, hyung try checking the park.” with that, he cuts the line off, running towards the said place he mention. when he arrived, he purposely walks around the alley slower than the first time when he arrived. he tried to see if he misses something from before or if there’s another secret passage, hidden doors around the corner. as he passes the third backdoor from another building, he hears a small rustle further around the corner.

jooheon’s heart lurch with hope and a slight relief to the possibility of finding changkyun. he ran as fast as he could towards the source of the noise and after taking a turn around the end of the alley, he finally arrived at the other side. he’s already scanning around the place. it’s a dead end, only a large dumpster and another backdoor was there, still there’s no sign of changkyun. he lets out a frustrated huff, his heart dropping in disappointment and anxiousness again. just as he was about to turn around to leave the place, a creak of a door was heard. he turns to the source of sound to find hyunwoo coming out from the place.

a sudden fury surges through his body. he wanted so bad to punch some sense on hyunwoo because he made this mess in the first place. because he avoided changkyun and every time jooheon looks at changkyun’s eyes filled with hurt and sadness, he wanted to knock some sense into their leader’s irrational attitude. he restrain himself though, knowing hyunwoo was _still_ his teammate, his friend also his leader. also, as much as jooheon still doesn’t acknowledge this, he knew how much changkyun adore hyunwoo, what they meant to each other. so he didn’t have the heart to make the younger even more sadder. jooheon takes a deep breath, urging his rage to settle for a while so that he could talk more maturely with the elder.

“hyung” jooheon calls hyunwoo and his eyes soften when he sees how much of a mess the elder was. his shirt was inside out (it looks funny honestly and if this was in another occasion, jooheon would’ve teased him endlessly), his hair was disheveled and he looks like a cornered deer caught by a huntsman from how guilty and anxious he currently was. jooheon sees how hyunwoo stayed still, eyes pleading and jooheon anger was thrown to the back of his mind for a while.

“hyung,” his voice more softer than before, “please, tell me why are you avoiding changkyun”

he waited, seeing as hyunwoo was at his wits end from breaking down with guilt and after a long moment of silence from the both of them, the elder finally gave in.

“i’m sorry jooheon, i’m so sorry. i messed up real bad” jooheon hears him mutters slowly, than more frantically, saying sorry over and over again. he hears hyunwoo sounds so broken and sad, each words of sorry’s that he says was filled with so much guilt and regret and jooheon feels bad for almost thinking about beating him up.

“i… i know i’ve been an ass” hyunwoo says again, “the reason i’ve been avoiding changkyun was-

hyunwoo’s voice was drown by a loud bang. jooheon looks around to find the source and they both inhaled sharply when they sees changkyun was there.

\--

changkyun didn’t know where he was going but after hearing minhyuk and hyunwoo’s conversation, his body moves on its own to get away. the question that minhyuk asked hyunwoo was ringing inside his ears and tears slowly trickled around his eyes as he entered the lift, waiting for it to take him to the lower ground. when the lift was opened, he sprinted out towards the streets, letting his leg takes him to where ever it would take, as long as it’s far away from the members.

a part of his rational mind knows that he was being ridiculous, running away like that. however, his other part was scared of hearing hyunwoo’s answer, afraid of how right his assumption would be. he still wasn’t prepared on being an outcast like before, even if it’s only from one member. the bad memories and heartache flooded him like it had just happened yesterday and he couldn’t think straight anymore. with every minute passes, changkyun wasn’t aware of his destination and his surroundings as he was getting further away from the dorm. for a while, he ran through an empty street, it was still early in the morning after all. the only sound he hears was the bird chirping joyfully, in contrast of how dark he was feeling.  

then as sudden as it happened, everything turns to blur. he doesn’t know what happened until he only sees darkness around and feels a tight grip on his hand. his was distraught for a second before his rational part of mind kicks in. someone caught him when he’s walking around the place and had pulled him inside some random abandoned building. he was hyper aware now, about the tails he has that’s in between his legs or the ears on top of his head.

what are they going to do? are they going to sell him through black market? are they going to give him to a research lab where he would be cut open or maybe they would just beat him up till his unconscious and then kidnap him? as the thoughts run through his mind, the tears that he held as he ran flows out rapidly, followed by a quiet whimper he tried to hold back by biting his bottom lips. he was downright terrified. in between his blurred vision, he could see two figure standing next to each other. it takes him a moment to noticed them talking about him and he wishes he could ran away from them.

“wow it’s really a cat human” a low voice said and another pitch laughter answered the statement.

“i couldn’t believe it myself when he passes by, so i followed him so I could get a closer look”

“we could get famous with him”

“i know right? think about how much _money_ we could get if we told the media”

they both talked amongst themselves without regarding changkyun and he tried so hard not to be noticed than he already was. he looks around the empty room that he’s been dragged in and he noticed that he was cornered towards the end of the room. the people that caught him was both males, probably around 25 or 26 years old. their body was built and it towers changkyun completely. he wishes that hyunwoo was with him right now, at least the elder has the same body build as them. but remembering the elder just makes him more sadder and anxious, not to mention scared.

changkyun was so terrified that he didn’t noticed the way they both was silent for a while. they both stared at changkyun’s trembling state and then at each other, silent communication went through the brief eye contact and they both smirk down on changkyun.

“or….” the one wearing a black shirt drawl his word with a smug. changkyun tries not to cower even more when he feels the grip from the man tighten and firmer than before.

“or better yet, he could be our _pet_ ” there’s a hint of suggestion at that statement from the other man and changkyun choked back a loud sob. he dared to steal a look towards them because his stare was permanently to the ground throughout the whole thing and he regretted it.

they both looked at him with a feral gaze and changkyun knows if he didn’t react or at least tries to run away, he would never get out from their grasp and from what awaits him. so he does try to run, he pulls his hand harshly as the grip loosen a little, and fortunately the man that was holding his grip lets go from shocked. changkyun quickly pushes back the other man that’s wearing a white shirt with all his might and he sprints out from the small gap in between both male.

unfortunately, with their built body and not to mention different size with changkyun, the push was not that effective to topple them. they both regained themselves from the shock and ran fast towards changkyun in an amazing speed, screaming curses as they were gaining on him and changkyun ran even faster than he thought he could. he turn fast towards the alley in hopes to lose them in between the sections, but before he could get into the alley deeper, a rough hand pulls him towards the wall building, practically slamming him on it. he coughed out loud when a heavy punch has landed on his stomach, and another one, and another one.

changkyun didn’t notice anything anymore. they hit him repeatedly without a care and his was practically weaving in between consciousness by the time he fell to the ground. there’s a black spot forming behind his eyelids and it intensifies each moment passes. it feels like hours has passed by, but probably only seconds when changkyun feels the punches finally stopped and in his half-conscious state he thought he was hallucinating when he suddenly sees hyunwoo in his line of vision.

maybe he was really dreaming because this hyunwoo wasn’t ignoring him anymore. on the contrary, the elder was trying to pull him on his lap, trying to speak to him rather than avoiding him. changkyun feels a bit happy and wanted to talk to him but his brain and body wasn’t cooperating. it’s like his body was shutting down, and the last thing he sees was hyunwoo’s worried face and a blurred red hair that was probably jooheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, HELLO GUYS!!!!
> 
> so if any of you guys noticed, i removed the "eventual smut" tag. the reason was because i've come to a conclusion (for now) that this fic will focus on the relationship and platonic side of it. i am sorry though, if i disappoint some of you that waited for the smut. but as this chapter goes, it will be weird to add the smut in it. so again i'm sorry :(
> 
> also, thankyou again for those who commented and leave kudoos! 
> 
> i cannot believe it has reached 180 kudoos!! like omg guys this is my first time getting that much for my writing and it's so amazing wow. 
> 
> the comment from you guys are all so very lovely, i always come back to read it if i'm stuck in writing because it gives me a lot of strength to continue. it motivates me to write more faster so i will always appreciate it. also for the other people that takes their time on reading my writing! thankyou as well, it makes me so happy that you read this. 
> 
> i appreciate and cherish you guys a lot <3


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changkyun wakes up feeling disoriented. his body aches all over and he didn’t really know where he was.

changkyun wakes up feeling disoriented. his body aches all over and he didn’t really know where he was. for a moment he didn’t remember what had happened to him for the past hour, opening his eyes to find darkness surrounding him. he blinks a couple of time before his eyes adjusted to the darkness. as he tries to regain his bearings, the memory about two man cornering him floods back into his mind. he began to feel the panic surrounding his mind. they must’ve really done it and now he was being held in some underground place, laying on a soft ground and being wrapped with an even softer cloth so that he couldn’t run away.

_wait_.. it takes him a second to realize that he was in a very comfortable place. he’s not being wrapped with some harsh rope or cold tiles to sleep in, on the contrary, he’s sleeping on a soft bed with an even softer blanket covering him. as his eyes adjusted from the darkness, he could make out the black silhouette that surrounds him and it looked familiar.

it looks like his own room, but he was sleeping in the bottom bunk of jooheon’s bed. he turned around in a rather slow motion because of his aching body to find a very familiar piles of hats and other stuffs that was definitely inside of his shared room and he lets out a relieved sigh.

“hey, you okay there” a voice-kihyun’s- made him turns his head to see the latter sitting on the floor with his head laying on top of his own folded hand on the bedside. changkyun blinks blearily for a couple of times before he nods hesitantly. kihyun moves to stand and switched the lights on, making changkyun squints his eyes. then he steps towards the younger again, motioning him to scoot over to give him a space to sit. changkyun does, and watches as the elder sits and rested his hand on top of his own chest. he flinches unconsciously.

“it’s okay, you’re safe” kihyun soothingly speak, moving his hand from changkyun’s chest to touch the tips of changkyun’s ear, knowing full well that it calms him down. changkyun melts into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment and nudging his head closer to the hand. he feels the tense of his shoulder and body uncoils and the memory from before fading for a while. he smiles to the elder when he opens his eyes again, letting kihyun pets his head and getting a smile in return.

“hyung,” he hears a hum in reply, “how did i get back here?”

“you don’t remember?” and changkyun shakes his head slowly in response, frowning a little.

“no, not really, the last thing i remembered was getting beaten up” he sees kihyun flinches at the last statement. which reminds him how his body was aching all over the place. he groans softly as he shifted around the bed and kihyun shuffles closer.

“before that, let me check-up on you first” kihyun firmly grips on changkyun’s shoulder and gqve him a silent warning about what he’s going to do next. changkyun grit his teeth and nods as he feels kihyun pulls the younger upper body up from the bed. evrn with the warning, the movement still makes changkyun yells out in pain. a footstep was heard, closing in towards their room. the door creaks open and it was the least person he expects to opens it.

hyunwoo pokes his head in to see him at the bed with worry in his eyes and a slight relief when the leader saw kihyun was beside him. changkyun had taught that after he sees him and kihyun was fine, he would close the door and leave them be. but no, he steps in the room, walking towards minhyuk’s bed and sat down on it as if he never avoided changkyun since more than a week. it makes changkyun a little upset seeing how casual he was.

kihyun must’ve noticed his mood because he pets his head again, as if to calm him down. changkyun stayed still, refuse to give in to the comfort and kihyun only sighed. the leader seems to noticed it as well, shifting on minhyuk’s bed uncomfortably while he stares at kihyun’s back. they were in a pretty uncomfortable atmosphere but kihyun shrugs that off, thinking on the more important thing to do. he slowly leaned changkyun’s body on the wall beside him, darting his hand to remove the younger’s clothes soon after.

as carefully as he could, kihyun pulls changkyun shirt up while the younger lifted his hand to help the process more easier. changkyun winced when he sees his own body. it wasn’t the worst, but it was still _bad_. there were blue and purple bruises covering his stomach, trailing down to his hips and torso. changkyun hears a soft gasp from both of them and it was almost even more painful to hear than the bruises itself. he idly stayed still and looked at his own hand on his lap, wanting to put his shirt back on as fast as he could.

changkyun feels the feather touches from kihyun’s fingertip moves, from his shoulder, to his bare chest and his ribs, pressing on gently but firmly, maybe to check if there’s any broken bone. then, the touch reaches his stomach and he tensed. kihyun stop his movements and moves his finger to only hover around changkyun’s stomach. softly, kihyun touched the bruised part, murmuring apologies as he pressed firmly on it.

changkyun clenched his hand into a fist, biting on his bottom lips to stop himself from crying in pain. he nods at kihyun when the elder’s fingers falters, letting the elder know that he’s still okay. it goes on painfully slow for changkyun’s liking and he tries very hard to ignore the pain. but there’s a part where kihyun presses too hard, or maybe the bruise was too deep that in the end, changkyun cries out a pained yelp and kihyun deems it’s enough for now. the elder wants to inspect more thoroughly, but he’s more worried that he could hurt the younger. he helps the younger puts on his shirt again and laid him on the bed.

“there’s no serious damage and no broken ribs, thank god” kihyun inform as his fingers smoothed changkyun’s cat ears again and changkyun relaxed to the touch.

“though i still prefer you getting checked by a professional” the elder adds, frowning. that was not an option though, they all know it. it was hard for the other members to make the decision on not taking changkyun to the hospital. but they were more worried about his safety if they exposed the younger to other people. they’ve seen the result with only two random people finding changkyun that day, they won’t take any chances even if it’s with someone highly educated like a doctor.

“it’s okay hyung, i’ll be fine after some rest” changkyun said, wanting kihyun to stop fussing for a while. he saw how tired the elder was now that he takes a good look at him. the deep bag under his eyes was evident enough, but he also sees how kihyun’s shoulder was tense, how the elder was furrowing his brow too much. changkyun nudged the elder’s hand with his head, smiling at him to support his words. he sees kihyun eventually smiled back.

kihyun scoffed a quiet “yeah right” as he ruffled the top of changkyun’s head. a sudden cough took both of their attention and kihyun’s eyes met hyunwoo’s. changkyun had almost forgot about the other. he thought that the leader would be gone between kihyun’s time examining him, but he guesses wrong. changkyun sees how hyunwoo was looking intently to kihyun and not long after, kihyun sighs and nods.

changkyun feels the bed shifted as kihyun stands up, looking back at him with an apologetic smile before the elder takes his leave faster than changkyun could even say a word. now they were left alone.

“um.. so i wanted to talk” hyunwoo said awkwardly, fidgeting under the stare of the younger. as he looks at the leader, changkyun was suddenly scared again. the anxiety he has, the negative assumption on the whole situation, the reason why he ran away was coming back into his mind. he nervously curls to himself, ignoring on how his stomach was growling in protest.

changkyun sees the elder fiddling with his hand and only then that he noticed how the other was dressed. that’s a weird sight. even in winter, hyunwoo would wear only sleeveless shirts or none at all. he never wears long sleeved shirt in their dorm. but now as he started to look at hyunwoo more properly, he sees the elder was covered up from head to toe. he wears a long sleeved shirt that almost covers his hand, a long tracked pants and he even wears a mask that was pulled down to his chin and a pair of socks. changkyun just stared blankly at the elder. hyunwoo takes the silence as his chance to continue, so he did.

“so this may sound stupid-“ hyunwoo stopped himself and shakes his head, “no, this is stupid and i am the cause of it. anyway, what i wanted to talk to you is the reason why i avoided you-”

changkyun lets out a quiet gasp as he hears the last sentence. no, he was not ready to hear that hyunwoo hated him, no way. his thoughts was scattered to a mess from the sentence alone, he didn’t know how he would feel when hyunwoo speaks directly to him with his own mouth about how he hated the younger. changkyun started to shake his head and lifted his hand to cover his ear. he shut his eyes closed and curls to himself further, backed up against the wall.

“no, no, no, hyung don’t say it please” hyunwoo only gapes his mouth in surprise as he hears and sees how changkyun reacts.

he tries to calm the younger down, “changkyun listen-

“no!” changkyun shouted in his haze, shaking his head more furiously now, “please no, don’t hate me again, hyung. i don’t want you to hate me again.” changkyun chanted as he started to  feel a damp on his cheeks. the tears started to came out with all that has been happening to him for the past few weeks. he lets out a small whimper when he hears hyunwoo’s rustling from the bed. he thought that maybe the elder was leaving him after he knows changkyun’s knowledge of his feelings, or maybe leaving because he was done and tired from handling the mess he made for the past few weeks.

but then changkyun feels a soft press of a body beside him, sliding carefully to his side and maybe, he was too tired and too hurt to push away the elder, that he craved for the warmth and the comfort. so when hyunwoo finally laid beside him completely, changkyun gave in as he moves closer to the elder’s embrace instead.

“changkyun, please listen to me first” changkyun only sniffled hard, burying his face on the elder’s chest. he lets out his pathetic sob that goes on and on until he feels tired, slightly light headed from too much crying. through all that, he was engulfed by hyunwoo’s bigger frame, being lulled sweetly by the stroke on his back and the gentle caress on his dampen cheeks. hyunwoo pressed in closer to his body and tangled both of their legs together and it helps calms him down.

“why do you-“ _hate me again_ , changkyun tried to muster up the courage to ask but the question was stuck in his throat. it was stuck in his mind along with the memory of the past where he used to be alone. changkyun feels hyunwoo moves, putting a space between them so that he could pull changkyun’s chin up to look at him. his tears didn’t stop flowing, but through his blurred eyes, he could faintly see how intense hyunwoo was looking at him. changkyun tried to not cry even more at the harsh stare he was given.

“im changkyun i could never hate you, please believe it when i say that i don’t hate you,” carefully, as if he was handling a porcelain, hyunwoo cups changkyun’s face and brushes his thumb over the damp cheeks, he smiles in regret, “i’m sorry for acting so foolishly the past weeks. i’m so sorry that i hurt you by acting like a jerk”

changkyun stilled at the sincerity that was poured with every word that hyunwoo said. he never heard hyunwoo sound so determined and so serious, it made changkyun stopped crying almost immediately. it made his heart eased a little, made changkyun believe just a little bit. but still, a small part of his brain warns him about other possibility and yunwoo seems to see the waver on changkyun’s eyes.

without warning, changkyun feels hyunwoo’s soft kiss on his cheeks, and on his forehead and all over his face. the kiss was soft, gentle and each kiss makes something stuttered inside changkyun’s heart. it startled the younger to feel hyunwoo so forward and direct when usually the elder’s indication of affection was only a soft smile and soft gaze. as hyunwoo place another soft kiss on his cheek, changkyun could feel hyunwoo’s breath was warm against his skin, his touch was gentle and sweet, and the small thought inside changkyun’s brain gradually disappeared.  

changkyun clutched hyunwoo’s shirt with his hand, blinking back the tears and stared at him, more comfortable than before. the ears on top of his head slowly perks up towards hyunwoo, his tail that wraps around his body started to sway around in something akin to hope.

“th-then why did you do that?” his voice came out smaller than he intended to, but hyunwoo heard him nonetheless.

“it’s because...  i’m allergic kyunie” hyunwoo said in embarrassment, “i.. i have an allergic to fur”

there’s a pregnant silence that fell in the room and changkyun should’ve feel relieved that hyunwoo didn’t hate him, and maybe he probably was. but the sudden simplicity of the answer and how he felt for the past few weeks seems totally unfair, and changkyun couldn’t help but feel upset about it. he was upset and more so, he felt betrayed because hyunwoo could’ve just tell him about it and he would understand. changkyun swats his tail against hyunwoo’s thigh, hard enough to pull out a soft groan from the elder as his ears lay flat on his head. changkyun tried to push the elder off from him with the minimal strength that he has even when his stomach started to tensed up with all his movement.

“than why didn’t you tell me in the first place!” changkyun feels a hand trying to stop his hand, “i would’ve understand, you know i would understand it!!”

he frowns when hyunwoo caught his hand, looking at him with pleading eyes and changkyun lets out a soft growl and tugs his hands back. when hyunwoo lets go of his hand, changkyun pushes the elder out from the bed with every strength he got. changkyun stands up even as his body screams from the strain, tugging hyunwoo to the door and shoved the elder out of the door. he was done moping around, he was literally done with stressing out about his own condition _. i might as well turn as a cat_ , changkyun thought as he flops back on the bed and let his fatigue and a new sprouting headache pulls him in an uncomfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm still alive (barely) but i just miss this and just couldn't wait to post it. i hope you guys like the progress of this~ keep anticipating what will happen next okay? 
> 
> oh and have you guys watched that monstaxray variety? i'm crying i love how stupidly adorable and embarassing they are XD 
> 
> your comments and kudoos are awesome and i cherish that a lot, everyone that read this too <3<3


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok was about to go and try knocking on the door when he heard a loud grunt from the floor, followed by a series of whining and complaints.

hoseok prodded minhyuk with his foot, earning a quiet hush from the boy.

“what are you guys doing?” hoseok unconsciously whispered to the four boys that cramps up the front door of changkyun’s current shared bedroom. he was just about to get inside to check on the maknae when he found that the door was being blocked. the event in the morning still left a big impression on them all, so he wasn’t surprised if the others were concern and needed to see changkyun for themselves to believe that the boy was okay, but honestly, he would prefer to be inside the room rather than standing outside the door. so when minhyuk only waved his hand aimlessly to shush hoseok, the elder nudged the blonde’s thighs harder, which of course, earned a hiss of responds.

minhyuk didn’t have the time to stand up and personally beat hoseok or complain to the elder because suddenly the door flings open wide, revealing hyunwoo’s back while he was talking to what it seems as changkyun, but he couldn’t be sure because hyunwoo was _huge_ and his body was blocking the view. hoseok watched as hyunwoo ungracefully stumbled back, and with four boys blocking the way, he fall back on top of them. the door shuts with a clean click, indicating that changkyun was definitely at the door before and was now locking the door.

hoseok was about to go and try knocking on the door when he heard a loud grunt from the floor, followed by a series of whining and complaints.

“hyung get omfh! who hits my leg!!--

“guys stop moving, someone is pushing my ribs-

“who the hell grabs my ass i swear i’m--

“who’s thigh is this ohmygod it’s crushing my lungs--

“help---

hoseok takes pity on the lump of boys struggling to get out from the tangled mess, pushing hyunwoo off from them and started to extend his hand to help some of them stand up. when they all finally settled down, hoseok was standing in front of hyungwoo as the leader still sprawled on the floor, face down and unmoving. there’s a few things that hoseok could guess about why the leader was like that, but he likes to know it directly from hyunwoo himself, so he asked straight to the point.

“why did you avoid changkyun?” hoseok crossed his arms on his chest while he sees minhyuk crawl towards his feet, jooheon was not far behind. kihyun was crouched beside hyunwoo to check if he has any injuries while hyungwon was still near the door, resting his back on it. all the members were listening, directing their attention towards the lump they called leader and sees the rise and fall of his chest. eventually, hyunwoo crawls out from his hideout, rolling to his back as he puts his head on the hard floor, hands propped on his chest.

“i’m allergic to fur…. at least that’s what i thought”

from beside hyunwoo, kihyun stared shortly at the leader as if he had grown a second head because, “wait, what do you mean that’s what you thought?”

“hyunwoo, you need to tell us the truth” there’s a long sigh where hyunwoo didn’t do anything, only laying there and making every member fidget in their own spot until finally he moved. hyunwoo pulls himself up until he sat on the wooden floor, hands already by his head, ruffling his hair in many direction, frustrated about himself.

“i.. i really don’t know guys..” hyunwoo pulls his leg to a crossing, dropping his hand to his lap, “when i was little i got sick when i was near any furry animals, so i assumed that if i’m near changkyun, i would get sick as well, b-but--” hyunwoo stopped his sentence short, feeling lost at what to say next.

“okay…” jooheon started slowly, scooting a little towards hyunwoo, “then why didn’t you tell changkyun about it?”

“yeah, or any of us?” minhyuk quipped in as he propped his head beside jooheon’s shoulder.

“you know that we would understand right?” hyungwon was even getting in on the conversation unlike before, “you _know_   that changkyun would”

hoseok watched as something swell in hyunwoo’s eyes, maybe guilt or hurt, but he’s not getting it as well. they were a tight enough group to know even the most embarrassing part of each person, close enough and known long enough, to be comfortable and trust each other, maybe even more than their family now. they had gone through too much to let this be a big deal and hoseok really hates it when they’re not in good terms. he also knew that changkyun would hate that the most if he was the reason they fought.

hoseok steps closer to hyunwoo, crouching when he was near enough to put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. for a while, hyunwoo avoids meeting anyone’s eyes, until he finally settled on looking at hoseok’s. he gave an encouraging smile to the leader and pats his shoulder one more time.

“let’s go to the kitchen and you could explain over dinner, okay?”

\--

the dinner went on fairly well, the atmosphere wasn’t that heavy and they all restrain themselves from talking about the topic until they were half way through their dinner. it was hyungwon who talked first.

“hyung, you need to explain to us” hyungwon puts in a spoon full of rice on his mouth soon after, receiving a glare from kihyun.

“don’t talk while you’re eating, it’s rude”

“ _mom_ chill, we’re almost finished eating anyway” minhyuk mumbled through his chewing and got a slap from kihyun.

“you’re ruder than him,” kihyun promptly glared at minyuk, “swallow before you speak”

hoseok smiled at their casual barter, eating the rest of his food while the others did the same. when they were finally done, hyunwoo finally looks around the table for the first time after their dinner. he puts down his utensil and sighs heavily.

“first of all, i’m sorry for not telling all of you” hyunwoo said sincerely, “i really don’t know how to bring this topic in the first place guys…”

hoseok was beside him, patting his thigh in encouragement and hyunwoo managed to pull a soft smile from the corner of his lips before he continued explaining.

“from when i was a kid, I’m allergic to fur, specifically for dog’s and cat’s fur. so when i saw changkyun i freaked out and i was too wrapped up with my own thoughts that i don’t realized i could just say this to all of you”

“but when i went inside to changkyun side, i also realized that his fur didn’t make me sick. i swear that i only noticed it now and it doesn’t mean i’m saying this as an excuse. but i was really confused on how to bring this up” hyunwoo rubs his nape in embarrassment and guilt, settling his gaze to hoseok’s own and hoped that his words makes sense.

and honestly, after hoseok takes in account that hyunwoo has always been awkward whenever feelings were involved and overall personality, he really gets it. he knew that the rest of the members understand where hyunwoo was coming from when he looks at the sympathetic face of the rest of the member, but that doesn’t mean that they forgave him easily. he hurt changkyun’s feeling and also, along the way he hurt theirs too for not talking about it with them, so hyunwoo had to face the consequences. hoseok sees the same thing on the other members face and he knew even hyunwoo understand. they would probably forgave him quickly anyway, they faced more bigger problem than to make this a big deal.

“we understand hyung. at least we could hear you _finally_ say it out loud” kihyun spoke softly, his hand started to stack the empty plates while he gestured on jooheon and hyungwon to do the same.

“though we’re hurt that you didn’t talk to us sooner” hoseok added and that was the end of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI oh my god i am the worst i cannot believe i didn't update for so long. 
> 
> as you guys know, i am really busy lately because i am in my finals on my university, and wow it was so hard to survive through the last semester. but luckily i am now free, and i will definitely finish this fic. (or does anyone want this to continue for a long time?)
> 
> anyway, i will probably update the next chapter later or maybe tomorrow because i need to proof read it.
> 
> it's so nice to be here again, see you next chapter guys <3 thanks for those who still waited for my fic and for all the love for this. i cannot believe how many kudoos there are.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s been three days since, and changkyun was getting better. his wound was healing and though his tail and ear was still prominent, he was done stressing about it. he’s done stressing about anything and just bathed on the down time he got, lazing around the day and the fact that he’s partly a cat makes it easier for him to do so.

it’s been three days since, and changkyun was getting better. his wound was healing and though his tail and ear was still prominent, he was done stressing about it. he’s done stressing about anything and just bathed on the down time he got, lazing around the day and the fact that he’s partly a cat makes it easier for him to do so.

he’s sprawled on the couch again, weaving around consciousness and awake while the tv was playing some weird drama to fill the silence when hyungwon came into the room. the other had come back earlier from the schedule on a Saturday and changkyun was glad that they did because he’s getting hungry and bored alone. hyungwon pat his head fondly before gesturing his head to move, taking a seat on where changkyun’s head was laying and let the maknae put his head on his lap for a pillow. casually, hyungwon threaded his long slim fingers around changkyun’s hair, brushing the soft black ear in a calm soothing manner that has changkyun unconsciously purring, his body relaxing further to the couch.

soon enough, when changkyun almost fell asleep, someone pulled up his leg on the other end of the couch and laid it on their lap. he suspect it was minhyuk, or maybe hoseok because they’re playing with his tail  _ again _ . well, he was content nonetheless, easily drifting back to dreamland with all the soft petting.

he was awake after another hour with a nudge from both end and he slowly rubs the sleep off his eyes. changkyun stretched his body across the couch and buried his face on hyungwon’s lap before he muster enough strength to open his eyes and stand up from the couch.

“wake up kitty, we’re having another jjajangmyeon” jooheon said from across the living room as he walked towards the dining room. changkyun grumbled at the nickname but followed him to the dining room soon after. in the dining room, he sat between minhyuk and jooheon, noting on one empty chair that he knows it was hyunwoo’s usual spot. changkyun looked at kihyun from across the table and when the elder saw him, he gave changkyun a simple shrug.

“he said he’s not eating with us  _ again _ ” kihyun answered, picking up one box of jjajangmyeon without the pickle, “i think he’s still feeling guilty even though we practically drop the subject after a day”

come to think of it, changkyun didn’t realized that he hadn’t seen the leader for those three days after he shoved the leader out of the room. he knew the rest of the members had talked to hyunwoo and get the same answer as changkyun because when he’s awake after his short nap that day, the rest of the members minus hyunwoo had come to changkyun’s room to eat and talked about it. they never let a problem dragged on for too long.

they all said that they won’t forgive hyunwoo that easily, but changkyun knows it’s all just talk. they all cared deeply towards each other and had always been a softie, each of them were. and after they talked about it again the next day, after the tense air had passed, they all find the situation more funny than it was serious. really, who would’ve thought that fur could make their seemingly strong and charismatic leader so scared. changkyun himself thought it’s quite adorable when he thinks about it.

changkyun adjusted himself on the chair, staring at his boxed jjajangmyeon for a while. he’s still in deep thought and minhyuk must’ve seen him because not seconds later, there’s a soft pat on his thigh that makes him looked to his side.

“don’t worry kitty, it’ll probably last another two more days before kihyun kicks him out from his own room to stop sulking” minhyuk’s hand moved towards changkyun’s head and patted reassuringly before continues eating his jjajangmyeon. changkyun looked at kihyun who was ready to walk out from the dining room before changkyun stands up from his chair with a soft  _ wait _ . the other looked at him with a curious glance that changkyun promptly ignored as he walked towards kihyun with his own jjajangmyeon in his hand.

“i’ll bring it to him hyung”

\--

changkyun steps in the room quietly as he balanced two box of jjajangmyeon and also  _ the pickles _ on both hand. he placed it on the table and walked over to find hyunwoo curled up on the bed. changkyun watched with a slight pity as hyunwoo lay on the bed. looking at it, hyunwoo looks almost like a sulking bear that had his honey taken away.

without much thought, changkyun steps until he’s only inches from hyunwoo, grabbed his arms and promptly bites it, just as he would playfully did. he may or may not put a little bit more pressure than usual and hyunwoo may or may not scream in pain but changkyun keeps biting until he’s satisfied. hyunwoo didn’t pushed him away anyway.

when he finally pulled away, hyunwoo was already looking at him, confused and surprised. changkyun only stared blankly and turned around, grabbing the food and sitting down on the floor. he motioned hyunwoo to do the same and though reluctantly, the leader finally moved. changkyun didn’t say anything at all and started to open his own box of jjajangmyeon, eating it casually while hyunwoo was still staring at him stupidly. for a while, that’s all he did.

hyunwoo finally moved to his own box when changkyun stopped eating and stared at him blankly, almost pointedly. they ate in silence and even after changkyun had finished his own, he didn’t do anything but sit and stare at hyunwoo. the silence from changkyun made hyunwoo feels unsettle as he shifted nervously in his spot, eating his jjajangmyeon quicker.

without hyunwoo nor changkyun noticed, changkyun’s tail swept across the floor closer to his side. it waved lazily until it got closer to hyunwoo’s knee. the touch was enough to startled hyunwoo from his eating and made him choke on his food and in turn startled changkyun as well. both became silent as they stared at changkyun’s tail, before finally changkyun gave in a long sigh that pulled hyunwoo’s attention back to him.

“honestly hyung, do you really hate it that much?” the question startled hyunwoo from his daze. changkyun laughs a little at how comically fast his expression changed from confusion to horror and then guilt. he’s not really serious, but teasing hyunwoo was always a fun thing to do. hyunwoo fumbled to deny changkyun’s question.

“n-no that’s not… i’m really sorry kyun-ah i-i….” hyunwoo scooted closer towards changkyun and takes his hand, “i really am sorry”

“well you know that the others already forgive you hyung,” changkyun said, intertwining his hand with the warmth of hyunwoo’s own, smiling softly while he played with the fingers in his hand, “there’s no need to apologize anymore”

without a word changkyun moved towards hyunwoo and as if he knows, hyunwoo opens up his arms and lets changkyun flops onto him. it’s so familiar, comforting that changkyun sighs in hyunwoo’s chest, relishing on the warmth and the soft stroke of hyunwoo’s hand on his back.

“i missed you” hyunwoo softly said, “how was your day?” changkyun smile as he nuzzled more towards hyunwoo’s heart and hears the soft beating in it. they haven’t done this in so long,  _ too long _ and changkyun really misses this. even when the problem only lasted within days and they’ve seen each other every night. changkyun knows that hyunwoo secretly checks on him when he thought changkyun was asleep (he’s always waiting for hyunwoo so of course he knows).

“missed you too, i was wondering when will you stop sulking” changkyun teased the leader, knowing that probably his ear had turned red already. 

“well i was at home all day, so i made some beats while everyone is out” without realizing, changkyun had developed a habit where he often curled his tail when he was content around anyone near and now his tail has curled up around hyunwoo’s leg. startled, hyunwoo looked at his leg and made changkyun pushes himself away to look at what hyunwoo was looking. changkyun laugh sheepishly at hyunwoo, cat ears flapping happily on top of his hair.

“sorry hyung, bad habit” changkyun wanted to move his tail away from hyunwoo but instead, hyunwoo reached his tail with his hand, looking more fascinated rather than scared this time around.

“i still can’t believe it’s real” unlike hoseok, hyunwoo holds his tail gently, running delicate fingers on his fur and it sends chill to changkyun’s spine. hyunwoo noticed it and puts a little smirk.

“cute kitten” changkyun huffs, clearly embarrassed that he got caught enjoying the touch. still, knowing that hyunwoo wasn’t afraid of him anymore puts his mind at ease. 

“shut up, let’s go get some dessert”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M SORRY WOW I'M THE WORST. 
> 
> i haven't touched this in months and now i'm back just because monsta x is having their first win and i just can't get over how happy i am for them. LIKE SERIOUSLY THEY DESERVE THE WHOLE WORLD. they worked so hard and knowing that they are incredibly happy with the win makes my heart melts. 
> 
> this is just a warning because i haven't been writing for so long that i kinda forgot how to write, so if the next chapter seems weird i'm so sorry my writing style is a mess now. i'll promise you guys this, i'll finish this by the end of the year. i don't wanna keep dragging this because the image that i set for them in this fic is different from how they are now (i wrote this in all in era where we still have little content about them so yeah)
> 
> thanks for the 400k kudoos and 8500k hits guys! comment on me to rant on me or anything i probably deserve it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> ps. if any of you guys have an idea or two just comment! any comment will fuel me to write more.
> 
> p.ps. i don't have any specific time to update so i hope you guys don't mind! thanks for reading till the end anyway <3


End file.
